Blood
by TaySoul13
Summary: What there's something wrong with Maka? but what can Soul do about it, can he fix it and finally grow the courage to ask her out and tell her that he loves her or? What? Warning future Lemon with a very nice story line!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do Not own Soul Eater!

BLOOD

WHAT?

* * *

It was a calm normal day at the DWMA. Soul had stayed behind to play some basketball but Maka had left school early to go to a doctor's appointment for a check out.

* * *

Maka never really enjoyed going to the doctors, it was always a cold white place that always gave her a bad vibe. The Medusa incident always made her nervous going into a hospital and the doctors were always so critical and wanted to know every single detail about everything, which made her a little uncomfortable like when they asked her about her period or if she was sexually active. Maka would always blush and look away when she answered but this time she was there for a reason. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and find out what was wrong with her.

* * *

When Soul returned to the apartment Maka was nowhere to be found so he decided to check her room. She wasn't there either but he noticed a bag of prescription medication on her desk. Soul was curious, really curious so he was forced to check the bag for its content. He found a bottle of sleeping pills, a bottle of blood thinners and a unlabeled bottle of little white pills. Soul got worried and wondered what would or could be wrong with his meister. Then Maka rushed in only wearing a towel still wet for the shower and took the bottles away from his hands and ran straight to the bathroom again. All soul could do was stand in awe and wonder what could possibly be wrong with his meister. Maka had never been known to take any type of pill even when her head hurt or was injured, so this must have been a serious case.

* * *

Maka was in the bathroom hiding from Soul. She had mixed fillings about this, She didn't know if she should be mad at him for going into her room without permission or to be happy that he was curious and cared. There was knocking on the bathroom door. "Maka are you alright, it's me Soul can you talk to me?" The white haired boy asked pleadingly. Maka took a deep breath and opened the door. Soul found her sitting on the floor like a child only wearing a towel. His nose almost started to bleed but he held back as much as he could and sat down in front of her. "I'm sorry I entered your room without permission that's not what cool guys do but when I saw the prescription I got worried and needed to find out what they were for, I truly didn't mean to look, I was just worried." The white haired boy said. Maka was trying to not make any eye contact with him, she felt embarrassed at herself for doing this but she had to say something. "Soul I'm sorry I made you worry but don't, I can assure you that there's nothing seriously wrong with me." She replied. "Wait What! So there is something wrong with you now? Soul asked surprised. Maka was comprehensive answering this. "Um well I don't exactly know myself yet but the doctors are running blood test to figure it out" She was staring at the floor "but I have been feeling a little weak and shaky and I have also been having trouble falling and staying asleep, that's all there's nothing serious" she added. Soul was relieved that there was nothing serious but noticed that she was still avoiding his gaze so he scooted closer to her and took both her hands. Maka started to blush a little but didn't retreat, she was still trying to not look him in the eyes. Soul then scooted even closer to her, their foreheads and noses were touching and Maka was finally forced to look him in the eyes. She was hiding something, he could tell but it wasn't a good time to ask. They were staring into each other's eyes and Soul could see that her eyes were getting watery. He then took a chance and let go of one of her hands and moved it to her face and kissed her. Maka was taken back and a single tear ran down her face. Soul pulled back and looked at her for a reaction, she looked sad as if she was about to cry. He felt bad, maybe he might have pushed her, she was only wearing a towel after all. He then decided that he would carry her out and take her to her room to change and maybe she would feel better, he also decided that he would take care of dinner today, even if it was her turn to cook. Then he did just that, Maka was surprised again and was thinking something completely differently but let him carry her to her room and lay her on the bed then he left. Soul then remembered about the meds and went down to the bathroom to get them, should he go knock on her door and give them to her or wait till the food was ready to give them to her and maybe even talk about what was going on. He decided to keep them and order Chinese food for the occasion, Chinese was her favorite.

* * *

After about thirty minutes the food arrived but Maka was still locked in her room. Soul was really worried and went to go check on her. He knocked on the door, "Maka are you ok, I got food" There was no response so he went in carrying the bags of Chinese food. Maka was lying on the bed staring at the sealing still only wearing a towel but the subject in her mind had changed. It went from overly worrying about their something being wrong with her and dying to what happened in the bathroom when Soul pressed his face against hers and they kissed. Soul walked up to her and stared into her olive green eyes again, she looked so pure, so perfect to him but he had to get her smiling again. "Earth to Maka, respond Maka" She was still in her mind but looked over at him. Soul didn't notice so he took a deep breath then said that this wasn't what cool guys did but did it anyways. He put the food down on the floor and laid next to her, turned to her and kissed her cheek then said "Maka Albarn I love you but you are worrying me, I love you so much but I can't take it seeing you this way, please snap out of it and talk to me." He pleaded.

* * *

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul You What?

* * *

AN: Hey guys this is going to be a multi chapter fan fiction which is also going to turn into a lemon but unlike my other story this isn't going to have much action so if you have any questions or request don't bother to ask and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 SOUL?

Disclaimer I Do NOT own Soul Eater!

**SOUL?**

* * *

Maka turned to look at him, her eyes were as wide as they could bee and her mouth was wide open. "You heard me Maka don't play dumb, I love you with all my heart and its killing me to see you this way, so please cheer up and smile, you look prettier when you smile." The white haired boy said with smirk on his face. Maka blushed and stared into his eyes, then she remembered that she was still pretty naked only wearing a towel so she panicked. "Uh um Soul can you get out, I'm sort of naked here" Soul chuckled and took a good look at her again. She was lying on the bed, her towel had slightly risen which make her long lean legs show more and you could see her curves through the towel, her breast were slightly larger than he remembered too. She looked so damn sexy but this wasn't the time, he needed to hold back. He spoke "No, I'm sorry Maka but I can't leave you alone like this or you won't get anything done, so im just going to go by the door and turn around so you can put something on alright." He stood up and went to the door and turned his back to her. "Soul you're not going to leave are you?" Maka asked annoyed. "You now I'm not Maka so might as well get dressed already, the foods getting cold." He responded. "Fine but the back of the door has a mirror so sit down and don't turn around or you'll get a month's worth of Maka Chops you got it and I trust you no to look ok." Soul agreed and sat down, Maka took her towel off and placed it on his head. He couldn't object because he was in her territory all he could do know was listen to the strange sounds coming from behind him but the towel that was on his head gave of a strange sent. It smelled like sweat berries, it was delicate and soft but with an attitude to match hers. This made him smirk, even her sent had it.

* * *

Maka was trying to change as quickly as possible to not make this even more awkward then it already was but then she had an idea. She was mostly changed she only needed a shirt. "Soul is your shirt clean?" She asked. "No its dirty but if you want I'll go get you a clean one." He answered. "Well then go get me one, it's the least you can do after kissing me without permission." She responded. Soul chuckled again and got up and took the towel off his head, then he saw her threw the mirror. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a bra, his nose started to bleed but he walked out of her room to his to retrieve a clean shirt. Then came back to hers, they were facing each other and she was still shirtless. "Soul can you give me the shirt and stop being such a pervert" she said trying to cover herself as best she could with her arms. Soul felt embarrassed but said that he was just examining her to make sure she didn't have any physical injuries and handed her the shirt. Maka quickly put it on and picked up the food and told him to go to the kitchen so they could eat.

* * *

She sat down on the table and he followed. He took a chair and placed it right next to hers and took the food out. Soul then got a fork and got some sweat and sour chicken and tried feeding it to her and she ate it. "So are you feeling better now?" he questioned. "Yea I guess but we need to talk" she said not looking at him again. "We'll talk after we finish eating" he said and started to eat.

* * *

After an hour of eating and stalling the talk Maka finally decided that it was time and put the food away and went to the couch, then motioned him to sit on the couch next to her. "Soul we need to talk" she said. "No first you need to take your meds and then tell me about the little white unlabeled ones alright and since I'm your partner I need to make sure you stay the apex predator you are " he replied. She blushed when she heard the apex predator part but it was true, she needed to start the meds today so Soul went down to the kitchen again to grab them and a glass of water then headed back to her. He handed her the water then asked her what was first. Maka took a deep breath, "the unlabeled white ones then the blood ones please". She didn't mention the sleeping pills because she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So Maka what are these ones for" he said pointing to the unlabeled bottle. Maka blushed a little and didn't make any eye contact with him "it's complicated Soul; I'll tell you after you finish explaining to me what you meant when you said you loved me, deal?" He chuckled and said "Well alright I can do that but there's really no explaining to be done, I love you, always have always will, what's so hard to understand?" Maka was blushing, "Soul Evans in love with me? But you always teased me about my small boobs and on how I was such a bookworm; I never thought a cool guy like you would fall for a girl like me." She replied. Soul then scooted closer to her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Well then i guess I'm not that cool or you might have gotten as cool as me from defeating the kishin single handedly" he responded. Maka smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "So doesn't that mean you have to ask me out or something, don't you have to claim me before someone else does?" she said sarcastically. "Well I was getting to that" he responded. He then turned to face her and took both her hands and with a very low tone voice said "Maka Albarn will you go make me a sandwich?" Maka CHOP! "Soul that wasn't funny but really…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence because Soul took her lips and started kissing her passionately. He then picked her up and took her to her room while still kissing her and laid her on the bed. He stopped "Can you tell me about the pills now Maka?" She took a deep breath "NO! not yet, You still haven't asked me out." She added. "Fine then I'll just show you" he said and got on top of her. He was lying on top of her, kissing her passionately. She was blushing and enjoying the attention, she had never felt so save in her life. It was about damn time that this was happening; she had waited for so long but no longer. Soul then took his hands and placed one on her waist and the other one to gently caress her face. Then the soft berry smell came to his nose again. He was forced to break the kiss to come up for air and ask her the big question "Maka can I finally you mine?" he looked at her face for a reaction. "YES! Soul you don't know how long I've waited to heard that now kiss me!" Soul was surprised when she made the first move and pulled him by the shirt closer to her and kissed him. Soul took her lips and bit the bottom one then kept kissing her, while his hands started to explore her body. The mood was quickly changing and becoming more intense. Soon both of their shirts were gone but also Souls pants. Their bodies were touching; his crotch was rubbing against hers and his hands were soon making their way to the inside of her thighs. A soft moan escaped her mouth and Maka started rubbing his chest and pulling him closer to her, she couldn't take it anymore, she could feel his bulge threw his boxers and it was now really getting to her, she needed him. Soul stopped in his tracks before almost sticking his hand inside her shorts and panties and looked over at her for acceptance. She granted and he turned his hand into a scythe and cut both her bra off and her shorts and panties. Maka was turned RED when she saw that Soul got a nosebleed and pulled his head to hers anyways, she couldn't get enough of his gentle kisses, she needed more and looked down at his crotch. It was quiet obvious that he wanted more too but how would she feel? Before he could make a move Maka took one of her hands down to his hem of the boxers and with one clean pull ripped them off. This time it was Souls turn to blush as she examined his length and then got curious and had to touch it. She sat up and took a finger and pocked it. Soul was looking at her curiously and couldn't believe his eyes, Maka Albarn was actually touching his… He then spoke "So are you having fun there?" She looked up at him embarrassed. "Soul can you just please make me yours already before you chicken out or something." Soul smirked and went down to his pants to get something. Maka's eyes widened as she finally realized what they were about to do but she was determined. "Soul hurry" she said looking over at him with anxiety and lust in her eyes. He went as fast as he could and opened the little white packet and put it on then went back to lay on her. "Are you sure about this Maka?" he asked. "Do you really love me Soul?" she asked back staring into his eyes worriedly. "Always have always will" and he kissed her again. She could feel his length move threw her waist as he kissed her and decided it was time. She then pulled his head down to her ear and told to get started. Soul then kissed her forehead and lined up to her entrance. He slowly pushed in and felt her barrier "Soul keep going its ok don't worry, I can take this." She said caressing his hair. He captured her lips once more and hardly trusted in. He felt that she was bleeding but decided not to look for the better and stayed inside without movement so she could adjust. She felt tight and tense but just motioned him to star. He started out slow coming in and out then faster and deeper with every thrust. She had moved her hands to the bed board, she felt like she needed to hold on to something but then she started to feel the pleasure and let go of the headboard and held on to Soul's neck, she was piercing his skin but that made it even better. Her back was now arching and she was even joining Soul in moaning with every thrust he gave, then he lifted one of her long legs up higher and it felt even better. She could feel him in her abdomen and it felt damn good to her.

* * *

Soon they were reaching their climaxes together and moaned each other's names simultaneously. He was resting on top of her like a big log because he couldn't move straight so he just hugged her and kissed her but also told her nice thing like how perfect she was and that there would never be anyone that would be able to be compared to her in any way possible. After a few minutes of rest he got up and discarded of the used condom then went back to cuddle with his master. But he noticed something on the sheets and turned his hand into a scythe and scratched himself in the arm then his meisters. He saw the blood and compared the two… "Soul what's wrong, you look worried?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

AN/ Hey guys thank you for reading I really appreciate it and thank you to the two followers who enjoyed my story but this one still has other mysteries to tell so keep reading and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not won Soul Eater

**RED**

"Soul what's wrong? Why did you just cut me?" she asked staring into his eyes. "Maka look your blood is now almost like mine. Black" WHAT? What are you saying Soul. The naked blond meister sat up but pulled up a sheet to cover herself then looked at her arm and his side by side. It was true her blood was indeed turning darker. It wasn't full black like his yet but it was a dark shade of red. Was this why she had been feeling strange these past few weeks? Because her blood was turning Black? But also what would happen when her blood turned full black? Would she be overtaken by the madness or would she have to be like Soul and constantly fight it.

She snapped out her train of thought and found Soul there sitting on the bed holding her hand and staring at her worriedly. " Hey Maka are you feeling ok, you sort of started staring into the wall with a blank expression." The shirtless man said. "I'm just tired Soul, lets go to sleep and tomorrow we can go ask Professor Stein but if I was able to help you, I'm sure you can help me with this and we can get through this together." She responded. "Alright sounds like a plan but I'm not going to let you sleep alone so scoot over." He demanded gently pushing her over. "Um Soul I'm sort of naked here so do you mind passing me that shirt I was wearing and some shorts or sweats in that bin please." She asked her face was turning a soft shade of pink when she said this as she remembered how Soul corrupted her very being and existence forever; she would never be the same after this. Soul chuckled and handed her the clothes then remembered that he would have to buy her new ones for destroying what she was wearing during their little play time. Maka put them on and told him to turn off the light then motioned him to lay down next to her. After about thirty minutes they both fell asleep together, in each other's arm happily.

The next morning Maka woke up a little later than usual with crazy messed up hair. She noticed that Soul wasn't in the bed with her and started calling out for him. "SOUL EVANS where are you?" There was no reply and she was starting to get worried. She sat up but just as she was about to stand up she felt pain coming from her tights and fell back down on the bed. Ouch Soul might have gone a little too hard for her first time she thought. A smile formed on her face, but seriously where was he? She tried to stand up again and this time succeeded so she decided to go check in the kitchen. She was in the hallway when she heard two way to familiar voices talking. Spirit barely got a glance at her but ran to her and hugged her anyways. All you could hear throughout the apartment was Spirit crying while holding on to her leg and saying that PAPA LOVES her and that everything was going to be alright. Maka was really starting to get annoyed but what exactly did he mean when he said that everything was going to be ok? Did Soul tell him something? She had had enough it was time for someone to get Maka Chopped and since Spirit was pulling on her leg when she could barely stand it was his turn. Maka Choppppp! A giant dictionary was dug into his skull and he fell to the ground with a thump. "Papa I'm going to go change, why don't you go talk to Soul or something." Maka said as she started to walk back towards her room not even looking back to check on her father. All Spirit could do was walk back to the couch where Soul was sitting and wait for her until she came back.

After fifteen minutes Maka came back out wearing a pair of purple sweats and one of Soul's t-shirt. Spirit by instinct couldn't hold back and ran to his little girl's leg. Without a moment's notice her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Spirit was starting to freak out because he thought that he had pulled her down and caused her to collapse. Soul chuckled then made his way to his meister to help her up. She was still wearing his t-shirt from last night. He helped her back to her feet then to the couch. Spirit was sobbing and screaming for Maka to forgive him. Maka was growing inpatient at her father.

Maka chop! Spirit fell to the floor again. "Spirit why are you here? Do you need something?" The blond meister questioned. "My precious little girl, Papa loves you so much and well it's because I got a call from the doctors saying that there was something wrong with your blood but that they couldn't figure it out or fix it so you will have to go to a specialist but why are you wearing one of Souls shirts?" he replied giving Soul the death stare. "Um Actually Papa yesterday I accidently cut myself and we noticed that my blood is turning black like Crona's and Soul's but we were actually going to go see professor Stein for advise on this and I'm wearing his shirt because I forgot to do the laundry this week so I barrowed one of his." She replied glaring at Soul, she couldn't believe that she just half-lied to her father about some of the events from last night. Soul had a huge grin running threw his face and Spirit knew there was something they weren't telling him so he gave Soul one warning, that if he ever even laid a hand on his precious little angle he would kill him. Soul chuckled and opened the door for Spirit saying that they were going to be really busy all day and that he needed to leave so they could get ready. Spirit once again gave him the death stare and said that he would be watching them and with that left. Maka then headed to the shower but Soul followed after her and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. "Soul what are you doing?" she questioned annoyed. "Well since I witnessed how sore you were in front of your father and that was my fault, I'll have to make it up to you by giving you a shower." He had a huge smirk on his face as he carried her to the bathroom but suddenly Maka started to talk. "Hey Soul I'm really not in the mood for anything so can you please just drop me of in the bathroom and go watch TV or something please." She was looking exhausted from everything and just wanted some alone time to sort out her emotions. As she said this he sat her down on the bathroom sink and stole a kiss then looked into her olive green eyes. Maka moved her hands to his neck and they started to make out. Before they knew it they were both shirtless but Maka broke the kiss. Suddenly Maka got of the sink and fell on her knees next to the toilet. All she could say before it happened were directions for Soul to turn around and not look. Soul really didn't know what was going on so he obeyed but then he heard it; she was throwing up on the toilet. He immediately turned around and held her hair and upper body from totally collapsing. She was pale and shacking. Might this be a side effect from her blood changing black he thought? After she was done he helped getting her to her feet again but before she could flush the toilet he noticed that it wasn't food or anything, it was blood and it was red. Was this her body getting rid of whatever was left of her normal blood? He snapped out of it and looked at her, she could barely stand but was dead set on taking a shower anyways. There was no way Soul was going to let her shower alone so they both undressed and he fixed the water and they both got in. Maka was behind him in case she fell back because she was still pretty unstable. She was attempting to wash herself with the bar of soup and Soul was just standing behind her like a huge pervert staring and trying to stop his nose from bleeding. She spoke out softly "Soul can you quite staring and being such a pervert before I Maka Chop you and actually shower yourself?" He chuckled and did as his master ordered.

When they were done with the soap Maka was about to grab her shampoo but Soul beat her to it and got put some of the light pink substance on his hands. He then started to massage her head gently until it was all bubbly and then rinsed her hair. After that he did his hair then turned off the water and got out first. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then handed her a towel while she was still in the shower then told her to put it on because he was going to carry her back to her room. Maka complained saying that she wasn't a baby but let him give her this attention anyways because she wasn't feeling too well.

Soul picked her up bridal style again and took her to her room then set her gently on the bed. He left and went to his room.

After thirty minutes Soul was done changing and went down to the living room to go check if she was done and ready to head out to Professor Steins lab. To his surprise again she wasn't so he waited about thirty minutes before going in front of his girlfriend's door and knocking. "Maka are you alright in there?" the white haired boy asked worryingly. He was such an idiot for leaving her alone while she wasn't feeling well. There was no reply and he decided to go in, to make sure there was nothing wrong of course. As he went in he found his meister on the bed only wearing a towel and sleeping like a baby. She looked so fragile and peaceful sleeping but he had to get her to Steins or she might get worse. The best thing he could do was half dress her then get Stein to come to their apartment and check her out while she was sleeping.

After attempting to dress her while still not waking her she ended up wearing her usual white button up shirt without a bra and one of his pairs of P.E. shorts but luckily for her with underwear. After that strange experience dressing his meister he went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, he dialed Spirits number. The phone rang twice before the answered. "Hey Spirit I need to ask you for a favor." The white haired boy spoke. "What do you need and where's my precious Maka?" he replied. "Well it's about her; can you and Professor Stein come to the apartment so Stein can check her out?"

**To Be Continued… **

AN/ Hey guys sorry it took me soooooo long to post this chapter but here it is enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 Spirit

Disclaimer I do Not Own Soul Eater.

Spirit

"Alright ill bring him right over" Spirit replied then hung up.

* * *

Oh Maka the things you make me do, he thought to himself. The white haired boy then walked over to her room. He got a huge grin as he remembered his struggle to dress her but luckily for him, she was still sleeping. He went to over to the bed to take a closer look and noticed that she was pale and was either shivering or shacking. Maybe I'd better cover her up he thought.

* * *

After about twenty minutes Stein and Spirit arrived accompanied by Marie and the whole gang. Black Star broke the door open and demanded that he be taken to her so his godly physic could cure her. Tsubaki pulled him back a little so he wouldn't go barging into her room and do something. Suddenly Kid interrupted asking if they could all see her before Stein started to examine her. "Sure but Tsubaki take care of your boyfriend because if he as much as places a finger on Maka I'll beat him." He responded. Everyone looked at him curiously, he had always been protective of her but today he seemed more on edge. "Hey Soul are you and Maka finally dating or something?" The obnoxious blue haired boy questioned jumping on top of the couch. Everyone once again stared over at him. "Yea we might be but now's not the time to discuss this, so do you guys want to see her or not?" They all shat up and followed behind him to her room. Stein and Spirit were already there waiting for him to answer them a few questions. Kid took a good look at her and said that she looked pretty symmetrical but just a tiny bit pale. She was still sleeping during this and had her thumb in her mouth and was partly covered by a blanket. For the first time ever, The Apex Predator known as Maka Albarn was out for the count and Black Star was witnessing it. "Wow Soul, what did you do to her? I've never seen her so fragile looking before." Black star stated. "What! Don't look at me, I did nothing she just came back from a checkup the other day from the hospital and she was looking all pale, then she started throwing up blood and stopped being able to stand up by herself altogether. Professor Stein suddenly interrupted "Hey guys can you all exit the room, it's about time I get started, except you Soul. You've been with her for the past few days so we're going to need you to answer a few questions for us." The gang left the room and exited the little apartment.

* * *

Alright, now that their gone we can get started. I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about her but since you're her partner you can answer them because you should now. Stein stated 1) is she sexually active? "Oh Shit, I don't think it's my place to answer this." Soul stated looking down at her with a smirk. Spirit was grinding his teeth from just thinking that his little angle doing bad naughty things like that. "Soul this is serious; you need to answer the question." Stein commanded with a somewhat happy expression as if he was enjoying this. "Fine if you think it will help then yes, next question." He responded quickly. "WHAT? No my little angle would never do something like that, I'll kill the person who took her innocence away. Who did it?" Spirit yelled out ferociously demanding the head of whoever defiled his daughter. The loud yelling coming from the red haired man had awakened the fragile little looking Maka. She opened both eyes then turned to look over at the ruckus and found Soul and Spirit in each other's face yelling at each other. Soul got a glimpse of her awake and went over to her side. "Soul what's going on here, I'm naked." She gently spoke out looking at him without even paying attention to her father. Soul took her hands and said that after her shower she had fallen asleep and that he did his best dressing her so Stein could come over and check her over just in case she started feeling worse. A slight blush came on her face as she said "Oh" but suddenly Spirit pounced on Soul's back. "You did this did to my precious angel? You defiled her and saw her naked but even took advantage of her and did stuff while she was sleeping? I WILL KILL YOU and mound your head in my wall like a trophy and a warning to anyone else!" He yelled out. "Damn Spirit your heavy get off and it's not like that at all, I knocked on her door but there was no response so I went in and clothed her so Stein could come check her out but a cool guy like me would never do that to their girlfriend so fuck off." He yelled back and with one swift movement got him off his back. "Soul, Papa please stop and sit down." She pleaded looking at the two men in front of her. Fine they said simultaneously directing Stein to keep going.

* * *

For the rest of the examination Spirit was glaring at Soul and vice versa. Then Stein made a weird comment "Soul, Spirit please hold each other back while I do this." Stein then grabbed a scalpel and took Maka's arm. Steins eyes looked fulfilled as if he was doing his favorite thing in the world, dissecting. Maka closed her eyes she didn't want to see what he was going to do next and was nervous but it needed to be done. Spirits glare turned to Stein as he took her arm and started cutting a piece of the skin in her arm off. Pain ran up from her arm to her brain as she felt her skin being ripped away but suddenly she opened her eyes and found the three men staring at her arm. The blood was black and it was regenerating simultaneously at a really fast pace but her face was looking paler and her hear beat was becoming softer. "Maka how are you feeling?" Stein asked taking her other wrist to check her pulse. She didn't reply and was quickly losing responsiveness. Maka stay with me , was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Soul and Spirit were freaking out yelling at Stein to fix her but all he could say was for them to calm down and that they wouldn't be able to do anything until she woke up probably tomorrow. He then took one of her shirt that was on the desk and cut it then wrapped it on the fresh wound and said he would be leaving and take Spirit with him so they wouldn't kill each other. Before Spirit could object Stein hit him with soul menace and was knocked unconscious. Stein then fireman carried him out of the apartment and left.

* * *

Oh Maka the things you make me go through, he took a deep breath and closed the door then went back to check on her. She was awake again but one of the iris in her eyes were a different color, it was black. Maka now had a black eye and an olive green one. It was so strange for Soul to see this but her didn't want to scare her or make her feel bad so he just went over to her and laid next to her. "So guess what Maka?" he asked looking into her new colored eyes. "What Soul?" she questioned back curiously also looking into his eyes. "We have to get married now, your dad will try to kill me if I don't marry you now." He responded putting one of his hands over her chest to feel the beat of her Soul. Maka was taken aback by the statement and looked at him. "Soul first you must make me yours again, I need your strength right now to keep me in check." She replied looking at him also placing her hand on his chest but inside of his shirt. "Oh Maka nothing would make me happier."

* * *

To Be COntinued...

* * *

AN/Hey guys hope your enjoying so far and remember stay awesome and please please rate. Kisses and Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do Not own Soul Eater.

All Black Everything!

Oh Maka there's nothing that would make me happier, now come here. He gave her a deep embrace and she dug her head into his shoulder. She looked back at the events that happened that day and a smile came to her face. Today not only did her Papa find out she was sexually active with her partner but also saw her dependent on him in every possible way. Suddenly there was a rumble that came from her stomach, it was about six p.m. now and they still hadn't eaten. "SSSoul can you do me a favor please and make me some food?" She stuttered a bit with a small sparkle in her eyes shining pleadingly to be fed. Her now black eye looked amazing, it was as dark as a midnight night during December when it was snowing and had a small sparkle, a hint of light to say. "Oh Maka don't give me those eyes, you know I can't resist them. But why don't I just order us some food, maybe like pizza or something?" he responded, staring to sit upright and helping her up too. She was still pretty weak and her arm seemed to still be recuperating. "Soul sorry but I don't feel like pizza, this might seem really strange but I want meat, like steak can we get some meat?" she was now sitting upright on the bed with her finger playing with his. "Alright we can get us some meat but it will probably arrive in about thirty minutes so let's wait in the living room." He stood up first then handed her his hand to help her up, she stumbled a little then fell back down on her butt with a slight blush on her face felling like a baby not even being able to stand by herself. "It's ok Maka don't worry it's probably the meds you're on and the stress of the whole situation, don't use whatever strength you have left on this." He said then bridal style carried her into the living room and set her on the couch. "Soul don't do this, I feel useless when you treat me like this and what about my proposal?" She suddenly took his shirt off. "Ay Maka what are you doing? Oh and on the proposal…" She suddenly sat on top of him and captured his lips before he could finish speaking. "Hey Soul doesn't it feel better without wearing shirts?" She had a slight smirk on her face and was enjoying this very much. Soul didn't object much because he loved the taste of her lips and the feel of her smooth soft skin on his, it was like a drug, this was barely going to be his second hit and he would soon need more. "Maka before we go any further I need to know something this might sound a little strange but are you feeling alright?" She looked at him with confusion

"Well now that you mention it, I do feel reenergized and stronger now, I don't quite know how but I 'am. I feel like I could fight anything now, you've given me my strength back." "Maka can you do me a favor and show me your arm, the one that Stein cut." She stopped the sudden play time and took the shirt that was covering the wound off. But what wound, there were no traces of even a scratch on that spot, it was just a little paler than the rest but that was it and now she was feeling better? What the hell is happening to her body? Soul was staring blankly into her arm thinking about it and wondering when there was a knock on the door. "Maka do you think you can get that, I have to put my shirt back on." She stood up flawlessly and opened the door, it was a tall medium built delivery man holding a bag of food. He was staring at her chest. "It will be forty bucks but for you twenty dollars and why is a sexy lady like you alone like this? Would you like some company from a real man?" He was cocky and had smirk on his face. "Excuse you, for your information I would rather die than ever get with a pig like you but also I'm not alone, so if you don't mind hand me the bags and get going before I kick your ass." She commanded. The guys mouth was wide open and all he could do was hand her the bag and walk away without even getting paid for the order. Soul was behind her and saw everything, since when did Maka have this type of attitude he thought but a part of him liked it, it liked how he told the other guy off and took charge with a somewhat scary attitude. He went up to her from behind and put his arms around her waist. Unexpectedly she lost her strength again but was caught in Soul's arm. "Thank you for catching me Soul, but you can set me down on the couch, I'm hungry let's eat." He did as he was told and got the boxes out of the bags. Her eyes were shining at the first sight of seeing the food; this was really strange behavior for her to be having. It had never happened before and it was a surprise for Soul to behold. He handed her a box and she dug in immediately, she was eating as if it was going to be her last meal. Soul on the other hand ate at a slower pace watching her devour her meat; it reminded him of a shark devouring it's pray. In five minutes she had gulped up everything in that box but still had that sparkle in her eyes. Soul noticed and motioned her to come sit next to him. She obeyed and Soul started feeding her but her eyes changed. They went from hungry looking, like needing to be fed to lustful and predatory to say, they wanted more than just food now. She took the box out of his hands and once again sat on him while trying to take his shirt off. Soul was astonished at the change of behavior but picked her up and carried her over to his room this time. He somewhat forcingly threw her on the bed with him on top. A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt all his weight overpower her now fragile body. It was as if all the air was knocked out of her lungs but she liked it. "Maka you have always been the predator but now it is my turn." She stared into his eyes which were full of lust and desire but one of them was changing. It was separated in half, half of the eye was crimson red and the other half was black. He noticed her looking into one of his eyes more carefully but brought her attention back to the situation, she wanted all his strength and power and now she was going to get it all. He suddenly unbuttoned her shirt and tore her panties and short of then his own. Their bodies were now about to be one but Soul wasn't going to give her that satisfaction so easily. She was submissive and was taking in every touch he placed on her. He fist laid fully on top of her with her body supporting his while one of his hands massaged the inside of her thighs and the other gave attention to her waist. Low soft moans were escaping her lips as she thought to herself how much of a pervert she had become dew to this man. She was still a little sore from last time but it just added to the excitement, the sensations in her thighs were somewhat painful but excellent at the same time. He then moved his face to her collar bone and started biting and sucking on it when suddenly he stuck two fingers inside of her forcingly. A loud yelp escaped her lips as she was getting consumed by the madness of the situation. She wanted more! She then wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him even closer if possible. He took the hand out of her and licked the fingers that were inside. Maka's eyes widened as she saw this, he was truly in control this time. He then stopped the attention on her collar bone and moved to her lips. He stole them and kissed her passionately with his tongue overpowering her own. He then bite her bottom lip and it started to bleed, her blood was now black but he didn't care so he sucked on it then his compromised eye turned full black like hers. This didn't stop anything so he kept going. He was now dying to go inside of her but was holding himself back to tease her but Maka made a sudden unexpected movement, adjusting herself and making it go in herself. It went inside and he was forced to thrust forward. Another loud moan escaped both their lips this time as he started to thrust. Maka's tongue was now making a comeback and was fighting his for dominance. She now wanted dominance over everything and was winning the battle. He was still thrusting harder to push her body down into the bed so it wouldn't be able to take control but Maka was hand to hand combat trained. With a Swift movement she was now on top and had him pinned down on his own bed. She was now the one in control and started grinding her body against his as he continued to thrust refusing to let her completely win but he was soon going to release, he could feel it. BUT he was not going to give her the satisfaction of her winning so he needed to regain control but from the bottom. He unpinned his arms from under her and started caressing her back and waist threw her spine. She melted into his arms, this was her weak spot and he was going to use it against her in every way possible. Maka stopped moving and was enjoying this very much but Soul gave three more last thrust and a scream escaped her mouth as he felt himself release straight into her, inside of her. They both stopped moving and all you could now hear was them panting and breathing heavily. She was resting on top of him with her arms wrapped around his waist and vice versa. They were both exhausted, it had been a long day and both of them were falling asleep.

It was about midnight when he woke up to her throwing up in the bathroom, she was still naked from their little play time. She was getting worse.

**To Be Continued…**

AN/ Hey guys hope you enjoyed, please rate and give me any suggestions if you have any. Thanks for reading and please rate.


	6. Chapter 6 the tides turn

Disclaimer I do Not own SOUL EATER.

* * *

The Tides Turn!

* * *

The bathroom lights were turned on; it was about midnight and Maka was in the bathroom throwing up. She looked pale and her naked body was shacking profoundly. Her lips were a dark shade of gray and her skin as pale as snow. Soul woke up and found her this way, she was supporting herself by holding on to the toilet. Soul rushed over to her with a robe in hand to help cover her up and help the sick meister the best he could. He covered her up and brought her to her feet. "Maka are you feeling alright?" he questioned. She didn't reply and pointed one finger at the bed, as if telling him to take her to it. She wasn't speaking and had a blank expression on her face, she seemed disoriented and cold.

* * *

Soul took the hint and picked her up and carried her back to the bed. She seemed strange and a little comprehensive about him picking her up but it was early and they had had a long day but another thing was that she wasn't speaking either. When she was placed gently on the bed she immediately passed out without a warning. Soul was slightly worried and touched her forehead, she didn't have fever. He gave up on the matter and went back to bed; she would surely feel better in the morning right?

* * *

Night came and went and Soul slept peacefully. He woke up at about eight and looked to his side to look at Maka but she wasn't in bed. He rubbed his eyes thinking that he wasn't seeing straight but it was true she wasn't in bed. Damn Maka where are you, he thought to himself. He got up, put some shorts and a shirt on then left the room to search for her. Hey Maka where are you, seriously you're worrying me. There was no reply and he quickly hurried up looking through every room. He had gone through just about every room when he came to her door. He was going nuts thinking terrible things as he knocked on the door. Once again there was no reply and he went in. He found her bed covered in a what looked like black blood and it was fresh too. God Damn it, what the Hells going on. He yelled angry at himself for not being able to piece the puzzle together.

* * *

He started to think: Alright so Maka's nowhere to be found, her bed in covered in black blood and Spirits going to kill me if I tell him. So what do I do now? A single conclusion came to his head, she was kidnapped. No that wasn't it, damn it how could he figure this out, Maka was always the smart one but that's it so was Kid. He would call Kid immediately for help on the situation.

* * *

After a frantic phone call that Kid didn't understand he decided to go help his panicking friend. He arrived at the little apartment and heard strange noises coming from it. The door was open and he found Soul holding on to one of Maka's shirt with paper and a pencil scribbling things down. Kid was confused and had no idea what was happening and also why was Soul almost crying? He walked in cautiously and touched his shoulder. Soul turned around thinking it was Maka but to his surprise it wasn't. He was going nuts. "Soul what's going on and where's Maka?" the Death God questioned. Soul looked up at him with despair in his eyes "I can't find Maka and her bed I covered in blood. I don't know where she is or if she's safe." He replied. "Hum well that not good, can you take me to her room to check it out and tell me what you guys did last night." Kid suggested. Soul stood up and got his act together for her sake and took him to her room. Kid was taken aback when he found out her blood was now black and went over to the bed and the desk to check for clues. "So Soul can you tell me what you guys did last night." He asked. "Yes well in the morning you guys came over and checked her out and that lasted some time but in the afternoon we ordered food, ate then went to bed." He replied refusing to make any eye contact with Kid. "Did you guys have a fight or something and are you two dating?" Kid was trying to make eye contact with him. Soul took a deep breath this was going to get out anyways so why not tell Kid he thought, "Yea we're dating now and about last night, ever since she hadn't been feeling well we have slept together, that includes last night and she wasn't feeling well that night and she was throwing up." he didn't even attempt to look at Kid after telling him this. Kid on the other hand was astonished but left that at that, there was no reason to going into their personal lives. As he was examining the meisters room he found something particularly strange, a note on the desk were someone attempted to write something but it was so unsymmetrical and splattered with dark blood that Kid couldn't decipher it. He handed the note to Soul and he looked over it. He could only tell what the first part said and read it out loud " The only real thing I know for certain right now is that my blood is black." The rest of the note was too dark to be able to tell what anything else said. This reminded both of them of Crona, they would go ask him if he had seen her but Kid's OCD suddenly kicked in and he was compelled to clean her room up. Soul got annoyed and wanted to get going but without Kid's help he wouldn't get anywhere so he just went to the living room and would wait for him to finish there. He still had her shirt in hand; it reminded him of her sweet smell of berries and kept him positive.

* * *

Just as Kid was finishing up cleaning the room the phone started ringing. It was Black Star. "Hey bro, so I was coming back from training in the dessert right and guess who I see, I see Maka only wearing a robe and soaked in some black liquid stuff. Did you piss her of or something?" he asked. "What! She's in the dessert why didn't you talk to her or something, did she look healthy or injured or anything?" Soul asked panicking. "Whoa call down she just looked a little pale and was soaked in this black liquidy stuff, kind of like blood but not blood because it was black and yea me and Tsubaki tried talking to her and everything but she just ignored us and kept walking forward." The Blue haired boy replied nonchalantly. "You idiot her blood is back now and that liquid stuff was her damn blood, get ready because you're coming with me to go search for her and also call up Liz and Patty to meat us at your house because we're going to need them too." He said then hung up the phone. Soul then walked over to where Kid was and told him the new Intel, they would get a move on immediately.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN/ Thanks for reading, I adore you guys and please rate. Also if you have any questions don't bother to ask and once more thank you for taking some time to read my story, have a wonderful day and Please rate.


	7. Chapter 7reverse

Disclaimer I do NOT own Soul Eater.

Tides Turn part 2. Tides R3VERS3

* * *

Kid and Soul immediately made their way to Black Stars house were they found Liz and Patty already there waiting for them. "Yo hey bro why is one of your eyes black?" the blue haired boy asked. "It doesn't matter much right now let's just worry about finding Maka and we can figure out why later." He replied. Good everything was set and ready to go on the search for the meister. The plan was for Black Star to lead then to where she was last seen and then search from there on but first he had to tell Spirit. "Guys before we head out I first need to tell Spirit about this or he'll kill me and use my skin for a rug." The white haired man said with a slightly annoyed face. He took a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

* * *

The phone rang twice then went to voice mail; he was relieved and left him a strange message saying that Maka had gone missing. Soul would surely be not only killed but also tortured and skinned alive for this and maybe even worse. After the phone call he told the gang that it was time to head out.

* * *

The place Black Star last saw Maka wasn't too far out so they would go on foot to not complicate thing. They were just about to exit the city when they were stopped by a black SUV, it was Spirit. Spirit looked furious and had a death stare directed at his angels weapon. "Stupid white haired octopus what have you done to my precious little angel this time?" he yelled out pointing a fist at him. "Damn it Spirit I don't have time for this." He replied and started to walk out of the city again. Black Star was directing them to where he was training and immediately a trail of black drops was found. They followed it until it suddenly stopped at a hole. You could tell someone was in there digging and making it deeper and deeper and it was already about six feet deep. "Yo Maka you down there?" Black Star shouted impatiently. No reply came. Kid by instinct readied his weapons and got on his skateboard for a better angle to fire at the unknown person in case they were hostile and Black Star did the same, from the angle they were standing on they couldn't see what was inside and they couldn't be too careful. Soul on the other hand was hoping his master was in there so he could stop worrying about her and get her back home safely. Soul then got closer to the hole and looked down. There she was laying on the ground in the fetal position with her robe all scratched up and with what seemed like a wound. He motioned Kid and Black Star to back down and asked Liz and Tsubaki to stand by the side to help get her out of there and for Black Star and Kid to look away because she wasn't properly clothed. Kid and Black Star complained but obeyed anyways and turned around. Soul then jumped into the hole and they both acknowledged each other. Maka and Soul were face to face but something was wrong with her, her expression it looked strange as if she wasn't Maka Albarn anymore, as if she was now the definition of Madness but just inside her body. Soul didn't take this much into consideration and presided to go by her side and help her up. Maka at first let him help her up but then as he was about to take a hold of her arm to help support her, she slipped away. She was standing sluggish and with an unsteady footing with her arms dangling by her side. She had that crazy gaze in her eyes and that smile. It was the same smile she had on when she was first consumed by the madness while fighting Crona on the day the Kishin was revived. "Maka it's me Soul, remember me Soul Evans your weapon and future fiancé." Soul said with a sweet gentle tone looking at her worriedly. Then he noticed, last night only one of her eyes was black and now the other one was half way consumed too. He looked at her straight in the eyes once more and they made eye contact and a spark of the Maka he knew showed, a single black tear came out of the greenish black eye and with that the black in that eye disappeared and it was full olive green again. She was attempting to fight back the madness of the black blood.

* * *

Soul took this as an opportunity and slowly made his way closer to his meister to hug her and show he had no bad intent in what he was doing. Tsubaki and Liz were watching this carefully and soon Black Star and Kid did also, they were all curious and had no idea what was happening but there was also an unwanted visitor that they all failed to see, Spirit. He too was taken aback by what he was seeing. His angle was nearly naked wearing a robe that was now black and her face and legs all scratched and bruised.

* * *

Soul was getting closer and closer to his meister and she wasn't backing up so everything was going good so far. Just as he had wrapped his arms around her, her weapon blood activated and two scythes pierced threw the skin of the man. One on the side of his waist and the other on his arm. He quickly let go of her and backed away as she swung her arms. The smile was on her face again and she was no longer in control. "Damn it Maka that hurt but if you won't come the easy way I'll just have to take you the hard way." He said. Her smile got even wider and motioned him to bring it. Soul turned his hand into a scythe and sprinted towards her but he was distracted by something. Spirit was yelling at him saying that if he as much as scratched her, he would die a slow painful death. Soul took a deep breath and kept going. Soon both her scythes and his were banging against each other blocking and slashing away at each other but of course that wasn't Souls strategy. His strategy was to make it seem like he was trying to hurt her just as a cover to get close to her and use his secret weapon. She was slashing away at him happily and for the first time that day she spoke. "My blood is black you know." For a millisecond she let her guard down and he barely scratched her and managed to maneuver himself behind her. He then turned his arm back and tickled her back, the sweet spot he found the night before and she melted into his arm. Her scythes disappeared and it looked as if she was back again. He gently whispered something into her ear "Maka marry me." She slightly turned her face to him and kissed him on the cheek "not yet" she replied and then tugged at his shirt. "Soul I don't really know what has happened but I do know that my Papa is watching us and im almost naked here, can I please have your shirt to cover up?" she said looking into his eyes but this time with happiness and a hint of confusion at their situation. Soul agreed and let go of her to take his shirt off and hand it to her then asked her if she could stand by herself. She attempted to stand up and nearly succeeded but almost fell back if it wasn't for Soul. He decided that it would be better for him to carry her to the wall and have Liz and Tsubaki help him bring her up. Maka was now in his arms and Spirit was going nuts. He then went down inside the hole to take his daughter back until Soul called him a pervert for looking at his daughter half naked and that instead of just standing there like an idiot to hand her his jacket to help cover her up. Spirit passed him his jacket then sank to his knees and started saying that he wasn't useless. Spirit was now staying out of Souls way and he raised his meister to the edge of the hole were Liz and Tsubaki did their best to try and clean her face up a little and give her water. After she drank some Soul got up from the hole and picked her up once more, he would carry her back to the apartment to get cleaned up.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes he arrived at the apartment. They had been the center of attention in the street, a shirtless man carrying a half-naked woman who looked as if she was just run over. The gang for the same reason walked a little distance behind them. When they arrived he asked both Thompson sisters and Tsubaki for help cleaning Maka back up and dressing his wounds too. They agreed and he set her down in the bathroom sink. The girls were behind him and watching his every move but were especially surprised when he started taking the clothes she was wearing off. They noticed that Maka really didn't mind , when he was finished undressing her, he turned on the water and set the bath tub up for her then placed her in it. He then asked the girls if they could help her get clean and then cover up any and every wound she had, he was going to go take a quick shower in the little half bathroom he had in his room real quick and left the girls to it.

* * *

Maka was sitting in the tub wondering about how in the world she got to the desert. Now that she thought about it she didn't remember anything other than their little play time after dinner last night, her train of thought was interrupted. "Hey Maka how come you didn't mind when Soul undressed you?" Tsubaki asked. A slight blush came to her face and a small tender smile too. "Um well we've been dating for a couple days now and it might seem a little soon but ever since we did, we've been sleeping together." A gasp escaped both Liz and Tsubaki's lips and then Liz asked her a personal question. "So you've already had sex with him? Is that what you meant or?" she questioned. Maka was blushing; she couldn't believe it now that she thought about it. "I don't want to answer that right now because I'm not feeling to well but I meant like just sleeping for the most part but in the same bed and together." Tsubaki and Liz shot each other a look then actually got to work and started to scrub down the dirty meister who had dried black blood all over her body. "I feel so useless, I can't even wash myself." She stated as the two friends were cleaning her up. "No Maka don't say that, this is what friends are for, we help each other in our moments of need and you don't really have any so this is sort of a treat for us to bond with you." Tsubaki replied with a warm smile on her face. Maka looked up at them and thanked them. Then there was a knock on the door, it was Soul asking if they could hand him the bandages. Patty had then and had also drawn little yellow giraffes all over them but she handed them to him. Soul looked at them took a deep breath and asked Black Star and Kid to help him out. Black Star had an evil look in his eyes and agreed and took them out of his hands then motioned Kid to hold him still, he was going to wrap his side up first. What Black Star did first was poke it to see if it was a real injury then when he confirmed it wrapped it up super tightly. "Damn it Black Star that too tight, I can't fuckin breath." Yelled Soul. Black Star ignored him and went to his arm next but this time didn't do such a bad job. After this was done the three guys sat down and started watching TV. The girls were still in the bathroom with Maka doing god knows what.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

AN/ Hey guys sorry for posting this chapter so quickly but I couldn't resist myself and it was as if I needed to and was compelled to so my apologies but I hope you enjoy and please rate. I uploaded this at 4 in the morning. Please rate


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do NOT own Soul Eater.

Together

Maka and the girls were still in the bathroom. They were all asking Maka about how Soul said that he was her fiancé. Maka was blushing and trying to make them think like she didn't know what they were talking about but it wasn't working. She looked much better now and her color was coming back. One of her eyes was still black and so was Souls but that didn't matter for right now. Tsubaki and Liz kept asking her questions about that, trying to get her to admit something or just confess altogether. Maka was beginning to get annoyed and something a little strange was happening to her normal eye, it was blackening and the same was happening to Souls. It was as if they both could bring feel each other's madness taking over because he rushed in to the bathroom as the rest of her eye was turning black. "Maka stay with me now" he spoke and slapped her face a little to keep her awake. His eyes were turning too but he was trying his best to fight it, not just for him but for the both of them. He needed to have the strength to fight for them both. He looked over the Liz and Tsubaki and asked then to help get her out and into her room. His arm was hurting and he wasn't able to carry her on his own. He lifted her up and asked Tsubaki to get her robe of the door. She then handed it to Liz and they both put it on her. She was looking pale again and wasn't able to stand on her own. They needed to hurry and get her out of the water and on to the bed. Soul took her right side and Liz her left then Patty and Tsubaki went to her room to prepare the bed. When they walked in everything in her room was symmetrical as if kid had gone in there and re arranged everything. Soul and Liz then brought her in and laid her on the bed. She was no longer talking. Kid and Black Star saw a glance of this and rushed to her room to see if they could help in any way. Soul asked them to bring him some fresh water and sat next to her. "Hey Maka can you hear me?" Soul questioned gently touching her face and covering her body under the blankets. She looked up at him and touched his hand on her face but it was gentle. She was coming back. "What happened? One moment I was taking a bath with the help of the girls and then next everything went dark and I'm here" She said confused once more and rubbing her head. "It's alright Maka don't worry about it, all that matters is that you're feeling better." Soul replied kissing her forehead. Everyone watching in the background was mesmerized by the couples affection.

After everything that had happened that day everything seemed normal to them, as if the events that had happened nearly an hour ago when she went crazy and injured him never happened. Soul then came back up and asked Kid for the glass of water and handed it to her and thanked their friends for the help with everything. Maka and Soul looked like they were going to need some alone time so Tsubaki and Liz decided it was time to go and signaled everyone that it was time to go. They all left the little apartment and would check on them both again tomorrow.

Maka and Soul were looking into each other's eye lovingly. She had no idea about anything that she had done for the most part today but it didn't matter because they were together and they could use each other's strengths and besides if anything bad happened to them both, they had friends on whom they could count on.

"Hey Soul did you know that one of your eyes is black?" she stated placing a hand under his compromised eye. "Yea i know, Black Star pointed that out to me earlier on today when we were tracking you down but did you know that one of your eyes is too." He stated putting his face over hers. She was slightly blushing when their noses brushed against each other's then she noticed that he was injured. "Hey Soul you know how I don't remember anything right? Well can you please tell me about how you got injured." She asked pleadingly. "Don't worry about it Maka, it's not that big of a deal." He answered, he had stopped making eye contact with her and laid still by her side. "Soul please tell me, you know that I'm a big girl, I can take it." She replied turning to her side to face him. "Alright I'll tell you but don't freak out, you were consumed by the madness during the morning and I couldn't find you so I got worried then went to check on your room and the bed was covered in black blood so I started getting really worried and then we found you in the desert completely overcome with madness and that's when I went up to you and your weapon blood activated and you accidently injured me, that's all. Nothing to worry about." He replied looking at her face for a reaction and holding her hand. She was no longer looking at him and moved her face slightly so that he couldn't see it. Her eyes were watery and she couldn't believe that she hurt him. She heard him after everything they had gone through. From the day he had taken the hit for her to taking down the kishin together. Since their very first day they had sworn to help protect each other and now she felt as if she had betrayed her best friend and lover. She wasn't worthy of having such a loyal and faithful partner like him and tears started running down her face. "I'm sorry Soul, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I don't deserve a guy like you." She stated now full on crying with her hands covering her face. Soul removed her hands and looked at her directly "Don't worry Maka we can get through this together but you will have to repay me one way." He replied. "And and what's that" she asked still crying. "Well that's simple; you now Have to marry me. No excuses or complaint." He replied nonchalantly. Together forever or till the end.

AN: Hey guys hoped you've enjoyed this story but this is the end. It's a sad day indeed for me here today but none of these stories would be possible without the help of awesome humans like the Monkeyqueen88 and wonderful followers who encourage and sometimes even inspire these fan fictions. Thank you guys and remember that all my stories are for you guys because you're all awesome and wonderful in my opinion even the ones who gave me a bad review. Thank you for reading and live your life to the fullest by rating jk. But seriously enjoy your life and have a nice day.

Sincerely: TaySoul13

Thank you


End file.
